


Spuren

by somali77



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Co-workers, Life goals, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Trouble, Target Practice, romantic subtext
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Kurzgeschichten- Challenge- Antwort zum Genre "Horror/Thriller", Thema: "Spuren". Sowohl canon- kompatibel als auch als kleines Extra zum "Darkside"- Universum :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzgeschichten- Challenge- Antwort zum Genre "Horror/Thriller", Thema: "Spuren". Sowohl canon- kompatibel als auch als kleines Extra zum "Darkside"- Universum :)

~

In kurzer Folge peitschten vier, fünf Schüsse durch die Halle. Kai stoppte kurz, fasste noch einmal prüfend an das Hartplastik der Lärmschützer die sein Trommelfell vom Platzen abhalten sollten und nahm dann eine Hand von der schweren Waffe um die andere auszustrecken, ein Auge zusammenzukneifen und die Pappscheibe am anderen Ende der Bahn ins Visier zu nehmen. 

Sein weiches Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die runden Augen und das kurze Zaushaar braunrot. Wie geronnenes Blut. Er zog mit dem Daumen den Sicherungshebel nach hinten und krümmte dann langsam den Zeigefinger. Der Schuss warf seine rechte Körperhälfte nach hinten. Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das der Ruck aus seiner Lunge gepresst hatte. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und betrachtete kritisch sein Werk auf der anderen Seite der Bahn, dann nahm er die Ohrschützer ab und tippte auf den Knopf, der die Zielattrappe zum Schießstand zog. Leise seufzend fuhr er sich mit gekrümmten Fingern durch das Chaos auf seinem Kopf. Der Bügel klemmte immer die Strähnen ein und auch Haare hatten schließlich ein Recht auf Freiheit. 

„Willst du dir unbedingt das Handgelenk ruinieren?“, kam ohne Vorwarnung eine vertraute Stimme von der Seite. 

Er fuhr zusammen- und da war sein Partner, nur zwei Meter neben ihm und -starrte- ihn an. Herrje, wie ihn das auf die Palme brachte. Super. Musste er sich so anschleichen? Genau das konnte er jetzt noch brauchen zu seinem Glück.

„Hal“, er warf das Magazin der Waffe mit geübtem Fingerdruck aus, um nachzuladen, und rollte die Augen, „Ich bin sauer. Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen mit mir zu reden!“

„Wegen Samstag Abend?“

Die Stimme des Mannes mit den schmalen Brillengläsern war ruhig und spröde. Wie warmes Holz. Er hielt den Blick reglos aus hellen, durchdringenden Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Eulenaugen. Neben all den Raubtieranalogien die einem zu einem Mann mit Polizei- Sonderausbildung einfallen konnten fand Kai, dass Hal mit diesem Blick Augen hatte, wie eine Eule. Ein lautloser, scharfklauiger Nachtvogel, dessen starrer Blick jedes Nagetierzittern in der Dunkelheit aufspürte. 

„Ich hatte meine Gründe“, erklärte er leise und tonlos.   
Das kaum merkliche Zucken in den dünnen Lippen und der Ausdruck hinter den Gläsern machte deutlich, dass er die wohl tatsächlich gehabt hatte- und zwar in weit größerem Ausmaß als er das öffentlich machen wollte. Aber das half auch nichts gegen das bittere Gefühl von Wut und Enttäuschung, das sich von der Kehle bis zum Unterbauch zog und weh tat.   
Fast wie Sodbrennen, dachte Kai nicht ohne Zynismus und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Heart Burn.

„Scheiß auf deine Gründe, Hal!“, er biss die Zähne zusammen und legte die Waffe mit energischem Knall vor sich ab, „Herrje, wir waren verabredet!“

Von der angelehnten Eingangstür her drang ein kalter Luftzug, der den Geruch nach Schießpulver leichter machte. 

„Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut hatte? Ich hab anderthalb Stunden lang gewartet wie ein Idiot! Und du hältst es nicht mal für nötig eine SMS zu schreiben oder sowas?“  
„Ich-...“, Hals linkes Auge zuckte ein wenig, „Ich konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen ein Handy mitzunehmen...“

„Das ist ja putzig!“, spie Kai und war im selben Moment erschrocken über sich selbst. Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, noch eins drauf zu setzen, „Wenn du keine Lust hast, dann sag es einfach! Es ist erniedrigend und erbärmlich so eine Diskussion zu führen! Wenn du mir schon Hoffnungen machst-... ich habe auch Bedürfnisse!-... ach scheiße!“

„Ich hab Spuren gefunden“, informierte Hal tonlos. 

Kai glaubte nicht recht gehört zu haben. „Spuren?“, echote er, „Wovon?“

Hals goldene Eulenaugen sahen direkt in ihn hinein.   
Bei diesem intensiven Blick spürte er immer wie seine Nackenhaare sich instinktiv sträubten. 

„Ich glaube ich bin kurz davor, herauszufinden, woher dein... Problem... dieses... Trauma kommt. Dieser Bewusstseins- Switch, oder wie auch immer man das nennt.“

Kais Kehle war auf einmal staubtrocken. Er starrte den Anderen an.   
„Meinst du das ernsthaft?“, krächzte er. 

Hal nickte nur. 

„Scheiße“, flüsterte Kai. 

~


End file.
